Meet Amanda
by LillyBear88
Summary: "Night," He called after her as she climbed the stairs, she paused looked back and grinned. When she rounded the corner, he finally let a tear escaped his eye, roll down his cheek and off his chin. "I love you." - Song Fic . Sirius Black/ OC


**So, Sirius Black/OC's are my new flavour, I'm like obsessed with them. Thanks for reading and please remember to review. This is to one of my favourite songs "Meet Virginia" by Train. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, except for Amanda.**

_

* * *

_____

She doesn't own a dress, her hair is always a mess .

Amanda Delaney sat with her best friends , Sirius, James and Remus. The crackling fire was the only sound, nobody spoke, they were simply enjoying each other's company. The light danced off her dark brown eyes, illuminating her pale skin. Her short legs were tucked under her, her straight caramel hair was messy, windswept, from running down the corridors, her cheeks were a bright pink from the heat of the fire.

She was wearing her usual uniform of jeans and a comfy, over -sized sweater (today a light red), her thick wool socks a vibrant yellow today. She never wore anything girly, she never seemed to dress up or wear too much makeup. Come to think of it, Sirius had never really seen her wear anything remotely girly, not even a skirt or anything.

_Definitely, _no dresses for Ms. Amanda Karen Delaney.

_Catch her stealing she won't confess_

The three people crept along the corridor, their dark hair and clothes making it easy for them to blend, they crept towards Filch's, a sack of newly purchased dung bombs in hand. Filch had lifted the Maurauders Map a few days ago, and they were quiet intent on getting it back, to say the least.

They were sneaking through the halls, careful not to make a noise, and James and Sirius waited as Amanda pulled out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath, and the door to Filch's door magically opened, and she disappeared inside. Now theres a thrill that comes with knowing that you could be caught at any second, and right now, Amanda felt like she was going to explode from having so much of that fluttery feeling in her stomach, she rummaged around the desk, lifting papers and dumping bins upside down, and couldn't seem to find it until a locked cabinet caught her eye.

She stalked over to it, and yanked gently on the drawer, then harder and harder until she nearly fell over from the force. Using a pin from her hair she jammed it in (spells hadn't succeeded) , she knelt beside the drawer, and peered inside the lock. After a few seconds and some large clunks and clicks, the drawer swung open and she shifted a few boxes of sweets before finding that oh-so-familiar piece of paper.

"Yes!" She hissed to herself and closed the door straightening her robes and-

Suddenly a shrill voice rung through the corridor. "BLACK! POTTER!"

She quickly tucked the map into her pocket and heard thundering steps, she swung the door closed behind her and ran out, and appeared beside him, startling a very peeved looking Filch, who appeared startled as she suddenly appeared.

"Delaney? Where'd you come -" And then his beady eyes bolted over to where his office door was slightly ajar, and his eyebrows flew up in rage.

"YOU WERE SNOOPING AROUND IN MY OFFICE! WEREN'T YOU? DELANEY! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!" Filch screeched at her, waving his arms about like he was directing air traffic.

"Me?" She placed a look of surprise and shock on her face. "I would never Professor, why that'd be disrespectful. We were simply on our way to the .. kitchen. We fancied a snack."

The last thing Sirius thought, _Damn she's good._

_She's beautiful_

Though as Amanda turned in Filch's grasp and winked one sparkly brown eye at him, one last thought appeared.

_Beautiful._

_Smokes a pack a day, wait that's me but anyway_

"Sirius Orion Black, what is Merlin's pants are you doing?" Amanda's distinct nasal voice rang through the empty court yard. The lethargic seventh years laid around, but none bothered the infamous Sirius Black. All but her.

He turned and was met with a pointed icy glare from Amanda and she held out one hand, and Sirius clutched the pack of cigarettes tighter in his hand.

After a few moments of inner struggle, he blew out a deep sigh, and handed the pack of cigarettes over, and she tucked them into her inner robe pocket. Really, it wouldn't be that hard to pick it out, but after looking at the furious look on her face, he thought better of it.

"Stick in the mud," He muttered under his breath.

_But anyway, she doesn't care a thing about that hey, she thinks I'm beautiful._

"Please Sirius, don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours do you? What would the girls think?" She teased him and walked away, and he couldn't help but notice the sexy sway of her hips.

"Meet Amanda."

_She never compromises,_

"How about you do half and I do half?" James begged, his giant hazel eyes pleading and begging with Amanda, whose brown ones were unimpressed.

"James the essay is due tomorrow! You haven't even started it? What it wrong with you?" She asked, raising a thin, dark eyebrow.

"The fact that my best friend won't help me!" James snapped back, and Amanda threw one last venomous glare, turned on her heel and stomped up to the dormitory.

Sometimes she was a little dramatic.

_Loves babies and surprises _

James and Sirius were playing wizards chess in the common room when Amanda burst through the portrait hole, squealing and giggling. James and Sirius froze, startled at their best friends excitement, Amanda was a pretty calm person, a little academic, but still calm.

Remus looked up from his Potion's homework and looked at Amanda as she leaped over the back of the couch and landed between Remus and James.

"Whoa they're speed racer. What's going on?" James asked, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"Yeah, did you break the record for most detentions earned at Hogwarts?" Sirius threw in, smirking a bit.

Amanda scowled at the dark haired boy. "Sirius, three things. One, stop smirking at me or I'll start calling you Malfoy. Two, I think that title would be more fitting for you and three, my sisters having a baby!" She squealed out, and Sirius smiled. Amanda's older sister, Kate, was twenty five, and seemed nice enough, smiled at him when he visited during the summer.

_Wears high heels when she exercises, ain't that beautiful_

"Why would you do that?" Briana Langley complained, swiping her long blonde hair over her shoulder, Briana was Amanda's best girl friend, and right now they were looking at the latest issue of Teen Weekly, a witch magazine Briana was obsessed with.

Amanda swallowed her mouthful of toast, "Do what?"

"There are tips to getting a great but, and number three is to run wearing high heels," Briana snorted, and rolled her blue eyes. "Who would do that?"

Amanda looked sheepish for a second. "I do."

Briana's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Well, it does give you a great but. Plus, I can wear high heels everywhere now," Amanda replied, shrugging and popping a piece of bacon in her mouth.

I on the other hand, tried to get the image of Amanda wearing high heels, _just _high heels out of my head.

_Well she wants to be the Queen, then she thinks about her scene, pulls her hair back as she screams, I don't really wanna be the Queen._

James, Sirius, and Remus sat stiffly on the couch, all feeling like overprotective brothers, Sirius more like a jealous loser. The reason? Amanda had a date to Hogsmeade, and it was a nice day, which almost guaranteed she'd be wearing something revealing.

Freddy Hinton had asked her out last week, and she'd told them a couple days ago, and now, here they were.

They heard clicking coming from the stairs, and Sirius looked up, and had to remind himself to breath. Amanda's straight hair was thrown over her shoulder in a thick braid, her she was wearing a knee length dark green dress, that brought out the color in her eyes. She looked amazing.

"Wow. Amanda you look great," Remus commented sincerely and Amanda smiled.

"Thanks Remus. I feel sort of like the Queen!" She said, and posed for the fake camera and James's loud laugh exploded from the tall boys chest.

"The Queen?" Sirius asked, perplexed. "She's old ! And has to wear those ugly dresses all the time!" He laughed, and she stopped and grimaced, her nose scrunching up and she stuck her tongue out.

"Ew, never mind, I don't really wanna be the Queen."

_Daddy wrestles alligators, mama works on carburetors, well her brother is a fine mediator, for the president. There she is on the phone, just like me hates to be alone, we just like to sit at home, and rip on the president._

Sirius had once again come to the Delaney's from the Potter's but this time, James and Mr. and Mrs. Potter came with them. Mr and Mrs. Potter were quite a bit older than her parents, but they still fit in.

Sirius observed Amanda's family. She was a halfblood, her mother, Sharon Delaney, worked in a garage, and worked on muggle cars. Her father, Michael, was a muggle born wizard, and researched and searched for endangered magic animals around the world. Her brother, Dallas, worked for the Minister of Magic, and seemed quite in love with his job, sometimes choosing it over his family.

"Sirius and James darling, come in!" Sharon gestured, her brown eyes had been passed to all three of her children, her brown hair up in a bun. Michael shook Mr. Potter's hand, and ran his other hand through his thin caramel hair, his blue eyes twinkled merrily. Dallas sat on the couch, writing furiously in his notebook, his floppy brown hair falling over his eyes.

Kate was there too, who was a carbon copy of her younger sister. Her five month old daughter, Annie, was there, tufts of caramel hair already atop her small head.

_She only drinks coffee at midnight, when the moment is not right, you see her confidence Is tragic, but her intuition magic. and the shape of her body? Unusual._

Sirius sat at the Delaney's table with Amanda on his side, trying not to stare. They were both up on cravings, his for milk, hers for coffee. It was just past midnight, and Sirius could feel his trousers beginning to tighten.

The flimsy pink silk robe did nothing to hide Amanda's figure. Amanda thought nothing of her figure, and often wore oversize sweaters and sweat pants to attempt to hide her figure. She always thought there was something wrong. It was either she was fat, ugly, plain, fat arms, chicken legs, or a giant nose. From her thin legs, to her small waist, and her thin hips, she was nothing but lovely. It was odd how such a tiny girl could have umm... boobs the size that she did, which were now straining against the material of her robe.

That wasn't the only thing straining on material. Jesus.

Finally, she yawned and smiled, stretching her arms above her head as the long sleeves fell down, her hands peeking out, showcasing the flawless diamond on her hand, and smiled. "Night Sirius."

Feeling tears sting the back of his eyes as he thought of why they were all here, in this house. He smiled slightly. Freddy. God damn Freddy Hinton. Amanda Hinton. Amanda Karen Hinton. It sounded so wrong and out of order.

You know what sounded right? Amanda Black. Amanda Karen Black.

He smiled, and felt the tug of his heart as he watched her stand up, toy with her ring and smile, then she waved and walked away.

"Night," he called after her as she climbed the stairs, she looked back and grinned, then dissapeared around the corner.

Then and only then did he allow a single tear to escape from his grey eye, and roll down his cheek, off his chin and into his cup of milk.

"I love you."


End file.
